Past Life of Royalty
by WolfpackCRM
Summary: Lately Len has been having the same nightmare of him and his friends in a world of what looks to be the past. Little does he know that this is no dream but a memory of a past life and one of royalty. What will happen when he asks his friends if this dream means something. Note:this has characters from mothy's manga and enjoy! also this is from my original on Wattpad- Ross
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_** 15 rings of clock tower heard in the distance**_

Riliane's POV

_Life is...difficult without you Allen. The kingdom has fallen to the revolutionaries...and you are gone because of my selfishness. If you somehow see this message in a bottle please know I miss you and I'm sorry for the life of pain I caused you. I wish I could take it all back and us be reborn again and fix the mistakes of our past. _

I started to think on the thought of being reborn and if it was even possible and began to think more and more if i would be as selfish like i was in this life. After throwing the message into the shore that once long ago me and Allen went to let our problems out. It still pains me for not long ago he was publicly killed...I can still remember the blood that dripped from the blade after being raised after taking you away.

_*Flashback*_

Kyle Marlon: "Down with the tyranny of the Daughter of Evil!" he shouted

_As the blade fell the crowd cheered drowning out the sobs of the true princess Riliane hiding within the masses_

*End of Flashback*

I can feel the cold water washing through my cloak soaking my dress and sending shivers up my body. The full moon illuminating the sea below me. "If we are born again, let us play together, and be the best of friends." That voice It sounds like... "Allen?!" i shout and look up to see if it is, but all i see is the stars on the horizon. One line constantly repeating in my head and would never stop as everything fades to black and I feel weak collapsing into the sea.

That one line repeating as my horrible life is shown through my head. I feel my body go numb as I repeat that last line, "...Let's have a snack in this next life..."

_**HI PEOPLE so this is just the prologue but yea the characters are not mine but the a shout out to the cosplayers who's depiction of Riliane and Allen Ivy and Sky from MelodicSkies so yea**_


	2. Nightmares

_Len's POV_

_I was trapped in the same dream. The people of the town I appear to be in keep giving me this weird look. When i look up I see a guillotine in the middle of town square like the one I have been seeing around town and just disappearing._

As the bells on the clock in the town i jump up yelling breathing heavy. I look down realizing it is only just a dream, in the dark I look at my hands they are shaking as i think to myself was that a dream? It felt so...real... My thoughts are paused by my closest friend Rin who I live with, her in the next room, she seemed worried because this wasn't the first time that I had woken her up in the middle of the night. I felt really bad because she already had the stress of her work and school I really don't want her worrying about me as well.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, I could hear the sadness in her voice. Feeling guilt for waking her for the third time this week I mutter the same response i had been giving her, "It's nothing only another bad dream." This time she could see through the lie I told her. "Len, this is the third time this week will you please tell me what this dream is that keeps you from sleep? I'm worried about you." That was just it she was worried and that was the last thing she needed right now. I could see he messy shoulder length hair and her sleep deprivation as if instinct I lay my forehead against her never breaking eye contact and give her a soft smile. "Rin you know that if there is a problem I will tell you. It's been like that since we were young as my best friend you know I will always tell you." She just sighs and says alright and walks to the door frame and gives me a slight look back and told me in the most serious voice I've ever heard her seen her use and said, "Len...I care about you more than you know and next time i ask if your okay maybe i shouldn't expect anything. Good night Len...Try and get some sleep." I don't know how to respond so I just go back to bed thinking on what Rin had just told me.

_"I care about you...more than you know" everything fades black and next thing i know it is morning_

_Rin's POV_

I've been so worried about Len I haven't slept for more than 24 hours worried if he has a nightmare will it bring him to the edge to do something drastic. The morning comes and like always I'm always the last one to wake up because somehow in the span of having a nightmare and me being serious with him in one night he still gets up at the crack of dawn six-o-clock. Me I wake up more on the lines of noon. I walk out of my room to the smell of breakfast which is actually a shock to me normally I wake up and we have lunch before i go off to work. I work at a local coffee shop just down the road from me and Len's apartment. I walk to the kitchen and see Len cooking and with a bit of confusion I ask him, "um Len...what are you doing." He looked at me with a smile and told me "You have been so stressed lately with the coffee shop and school and now me i wanted to make sure you start the day off right so I made you some food." I felt my throat tighten and my heart flutter a bit, but the weird part about it is all of this seemed familiar in some how I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I finish eating what Len had prepared for me and told him i was going for a quick walk before i had to get ready and asked if he wanted to come and he said yes. We gather our stuff and lead out to walk downtown since I didn't have to work till closing at 5 to 11. I could see he was in deep thought and we both had been really silent for the whole trip so I decided to break the silence. "Len about last night..." He stops me mid sentence saying "Rin like I said it was only a bad dream." I could see he wanted the subject to end there but me being the wonderful friend I am push it further. "Len I'm your roommate and your best friend why can you not tell me what the problem is in it so I can help you." He just sighs and in a a serious tone but with a hint of sadness and fear said, "Death...Death of Riliane..." He stops immediately realizing he may have said too much. I don't know how to respond because the name sounded familliar but i put this aside and try to get more out of him but he doesn't look me in the eyes only down telling me "it's only a dream."

The time comes and we depart ways and he doesn't give me a hug like he usually does and makes me wonder more and more during my shift "_what nightmare was so bad that it's changing the one I care the most about...and why does Riliane sound so damn familiar."_

_*Well there is chapter 1 I hope you enjoy it chapter will feature some different things I'm going to experiment with*_


	3. Rin's Search

_**Rin's POV**_

Surprising to me I wasn't woken up and I got up early and I walk out of my room. I call out for Len but I don't get a response so I look around the house to see if I can find out if he is here or not. It doesn't take long till I find a note on our fridge from him.

_"Hey Rin, Went out for some food for tonight I will be back soon. I didn't want to wake you, you seemed peaceful to finally get some sleep. I'll be home soon. _

_Your banana haired friend_

\- Len K. "

since Len is away I think I may use the computer to figure a little bit out about that name he called me the other day...Riliane I believe. I walk through the apartment to the desk with the computer and pull up the first search engine I find and type the name _"Riliane"_ I'm surprised to see something come up I wasn't able to comprehend at the moment. I click on the name and the history section of the name.

_"Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche _

_The last blood royal of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Born - December 27th, EC 485. Died - December 31st, EC 562. Riliane d'Autriche was the eldest of twins with her identical brother Alexiel d'Autriche."_

"Twins...I wonder..." i click on the boy's name to read more on it.

_"Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche_

_The male twin of Princess Riliane. Born - December 27th, EC 485. Died - December 26, EC 500"_

"wow he died very young only 15..." I exit the site and look for the kingdom they were both from and found it's old location which is a 6 hour flight. I pay for 2 tickets and print them off. "when Len gets home me and him are going on a little vacation." I about jump out of my skin when he says scaring me "Alright sounds good to me." He came up behind me and and put his head on top of mine looking down with his arms over my shoulder. "When the hell did you get home?!" I say feeling my cheeks become flustered , "Relax Rin i just walked into the door i guess i'll go pack." he responded. "yea cause we are going in an hour." I could hear my own voice crack as he laughs.

_*1 hour later*_

Me and Len pack and I still haven't told him where we are going. We meet downstairs and head to the airport. When we arrive the airport I hand the man the two tickets and looked at us his face looked like it was in horror and he let us go. We put our things into the shelves and take our seats and Len decides to take a nap, me I wonder what me and him will find in the place.

_*one long ass flight later*_

We unload off the plan and we walked to our hotel that was just past the town. As we walk me and Len heard a lot of people whispering and trying to avoid us, as I look up Len still has no idea of where we are. We safely reach the hotel and begin putting our stuff up and getting settled. I look over to my friend and tell him "there is a place I want to see that i read that is ...an all female place I will be back soon." He looks over his shoulder and tells me, "Be careful I don't need you hurt." I leave on that note and begin to walk around all the citizens looking at me luckily I brought my hoodie and put it on with the hood. I walk to town square and see a sight that I didn't to see. In the middle of the town square stood an old Guillotine that look hundreds of years old with people around it, It looked to be well preserved, the group of people crowding it looked to be school students. I begin giving the contraption a closer look and without showing my face I ask the female teacher, "Excuse me ma'am, I'm not from around her can you tell me where there is a guillotine in the middle of town." The lady looked in my direction and smiled and said, "This ma'am is the famous spot in our country's history where the brother of the evil Princess Riliane in the year 500 was publicly executed...the strange part was there is an old tale that he dressed as the princess so she could escape since they were twins and that she hid in the crowd and watched her own twins death." I was shocked if this really was like a past life or something for me and Len what a terrible end. I turn to the lady to thank her and that is when her life drained from her face as the kids looked petrified. "How are you alive Riliane?!" I look at her and quickly explain that me and my best friend are her and that my name wasn't Riliane. The lady still seemed uneasy and dismissed the children and told me to follow her, so I obeyed.

The teacher lead me to a giant castle that looked like it had been abandon for some time. "Why did you bring me here?" I look to her and ask. With a serious expression she looks down "What do you know of the former princess..." she asked. "Only the birth and death and her name." I was quite surprised by it then I heard my name being called it was Len. "Rin! Where are you!" i peak around the corner waving him to come over. "What is it?" He looks up at the palace and is awe. "This was the castle of Riliane." I look at him dead in the eye with a serious tone. "Now tell me about this dream." Before he could say anything the teacher saw him and said, "Who are you people you look just like what the painting look like?!" I began to wonder, "May I see these paintings of them." The woman looked at me and led us through the abandoned palace to the old throne room, there hung a picture of a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes sitting on her throne with a boy with her face standing up beside the throne. The two really did look like me and Len but when we were younger, I mean we both are 18 now and the stories said 14. I suddenly felt really light headed, placing my hand on my head leaning part of my weight into it. "Are you alright Rin" Len rushed over to me and caught me before I hit the floor. "Yea I just need to take a seat...the only seat there was the old throne. Len helped me to the throne and I sat down little did I know the effect that would later have on my entire life.

_**AHHH I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT*_


End file.
